The Endless Beginning
by Shiki Hatsuno
Summary: :))


Tiếng gió gào thét ngoài cửa sổ. Hôm ấy trời mưa lớn.

Lưỡi gươm của vị thần nữ chĩa vào người nàng yêu. Xung quanh tên thiên thần lạc lối ấy, biết bao nhiêu vị Thiên thần cánh trắng nhìn hắn với đôi mắt căm thù. Hắn là kẻ làm đảo lộn cả chốn Địa Đàng, kẻ mang trọng tội với Thế giới.

"Tại sao ngươi lại làm vậy..? Liệu ngươi đã nhận ra tội lỗi của bản thân hay chưa?" giọng nàng nhẹ nhàng, run run, lẩn khuất trong đó là nỗi buồn và sự thất vọng.

Kẻ ấy bị hai thiên sứ ghì chặt cúi đầu không đáp. Hồi lâu hắn mới ngước lên nhìn nàng. Một bên mắt hắn không mở vì máu tuôn không ngừng, con mắt còn lại màu tím than của hắn dần chuyển đỏ. Ác ma mang bao tội lỗi dù bị vòng vây của những thiên sứ khóa chặt hay nhân dạng không còn chỉnh chu vẫn bình thản, lạnh lẽo. Ánh mắt hắn dù tà ác vẫn luôn xao xuyến nhìn nàng, nhìn người hắn hi vọng sẽ luôn hạnh phúc, vị thần nữ hắn chọn sẽ dùng mọi cách để bảo vệ dù cho có trở thành Ác Quỷ trong mắt người khác.

"Ta là tử thần nơi địa ngục,là thiên thần sa ngã, được chọn để kết liễu những sinh mạng, kẻ được giao nhiệm vụ bảo vệ nữ thần Viên Hoàn. Ngay từ đầu ta đã chẳng hối hận khi chọn ở bên nàng...rồi phản bội nàng.." từng lời kẻ nọ thốt lên đều mang âm hưởng của địa ngục cũng như đôi cánh trắng đã nhuốm màu đêm tối mà hắn sở hữu.

Đó là lần cuối họ nhìn nhau, hai người một là vị thần nữ mang sứ mệnh tối cao trị vì Thiên Giới, một là tên cựu Thiên thần giờ đã để đôi bàn tay nhuốm máu nhân loại. Cái viễn cảnh này thật khác xa với ngày đầu họ gặp nhau. Khiến nàng muốn bật khóc. Hắn thay đổi mà nàng cũng không còn như xưa...

Những ngày sau đó với nàng thật buồn chán, không còn những khi ngồi bên hắn, dựa vào hắn, không còn hình ảnh tấm lưng thẳng tắp, mái tóc đen luôn đi trước thăm dò đảm bảo an toàn tuyệt đối cho nàng. Đó là những ngày cô đơn khiến nàng bù đầu vào công việc mặc cho Tổng Lãnh Thiên Thần Sayaka đã luôn miệng khuyên can. Nàng hối hận vì không thể níu hắn, giữ lại sự tốt đẹp mà Ác Ma đã từ bỏ để nhắm đến cái đích riêng của hắn. Thần nữ chưa bao giờ hiểu được chất chứa trong đôi mắt u buồn của hắn là những loại suy nghĩ nào. Nàng luôn cố tìm những cái tốt đẹp hiếm có của hắn để biện minh cho những tà niệm hắn thể hiện ra bên ngoài. Thế nhưng nàng không thể không tuân theo Luật Viên Hoàn - thứ mà chính nàng đã tạo ra. Nên nàng mới để hắn biến mất, nàng chọn cách hi sinh cả người nàng yêu để cứu rỗi thế giới... Vậy còn hắn? Ngày ấy hắn đã chọn gì để khiến cái kết lại tê tái đến vậy?

Ngày đó, nàng không chỉ theo Thiên Luật xử tử hắn, còn đày linh hồn hắn vĩnh viễn lưu lạc cõi Trần gian. Và, một lời nguyền rằng cuộc đời sau này của hắn sẽ mãi mãi gặp những bất trắc, đau thương.

Thần nữ dường như cũng cảm thấy được hình phạt ấy không chỉ dành cho mình Đại Ác Ma mà còn phần nào khiến nàng đau khổ nhận ra lỗi lầm nàng phạm phải. Đó là ái tình ngang trái. Thứ mà một vị thần như nàng không được phép có, tình yêu của nàng phải chia đều cho nhân gian, không được thiên vị bất kỳ ai. Ấy vậy mà...

"Đừng để bị cảnh vật, câu truyện dắt mũi. Đừng để số phận chớ trêu quật ngã. Hãy mở rộng tầm mắt, đón lấy thế giới này với tất cả khả năng của con." lời người mẹ với đứa trẻ yếu ớt vừa chào đời, những lời ấy như ám lấy đứa trẻ ấy cho đến tận khi nó thực sự nhận lấy số phận chớ trêu của nó.

Ôi, đứa trẻ đáng thương! Con người nhỏ bé được sinh ra trên cuộc đời, người bạn đầu tiên nó có lại ra đi ngay trước con mắt bất lực của nó.

"Homura-chan, mình còn rất nhiều thứ muốn bảo vệ. Vậy nên mình sẽ không bỏ chạy đâu!" những lời nói của nàng như cái băng bị kẹt, liên tục lặp đi lặp lại.

Có thể là do cô bị ảo giác hay tự huyễn hoặc về nàng. Nhưng Akemi Homura vẫn luôn tự khắc ghi sự tồn tại của Kaname Madoka trong tim. Dù rằng nàng chẳng còn bên cô nữa, cô vẫn hi vọng đến ngày được gặp lại nàng và được nhìn thấy nụ cười dịu dàng ấy một lần nữa.

Lại nữa! Họ không hiểu! Không hiểu! Madoka là có thật! Nàng từng tồn tại, từng đưa tay ra với cô, từng kép cô khỏi vũng bùn lầy nhầy nhụa đó... Điều cô đã ước chính là vì nàng... Nhưng nàng là ai? Đột nhiên cô chẳng nhớ gì nữa? Những kí ức xưa cũ nhập nhòe rồi mờ đi theo thời gian. Đến một lúc, Homura không còn nhớ được nữa. Cô nghi ngờ bản thân. Tất cả chỉ là mơ, vậy rốt cuộc, cô đã chiến đấu vì cái gì, cô đã bán đi linh hồn để đạt được cái gì? Liệu tất cả chỉ là sự ảo tưởng đến mù quáng của cô? Đến cả lũ Incubators còn không nhớ đến khế ước của cô, và điều ước cô đã khát khao... Nàng là...? Madoka là...?

"Ai đó...làm ơn hãy cứu tôi...khỏi cuộc sống Ma Pháp Thiếu Nữ..." tệ thật. Cô đã cầu xin một Ma Nữ ư?

"Fufufu... Tôi đẫ chờ đợi giây phút này từ rất lâu rồi" tất cả đã kết thúc ở điểm mở đầu? Thật bi hài..

"Kẻ như mày không đáng nhận được sự cứu rỗi từ cô ấy! " vị thiên thần tóc xanh giương kiếm chĩa thẳng vào mặt ác ma với ánh mắt hằn học.

'clap...clap...clap...'

Tiếng vỗ tay vang lên, ác ma nở nụ cười...


End file.
